


可以不可以 6

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 6

6

尤吉欧从家里跑出去的时候，桐人确实手足无措了。  
  
本来是想追一下的，像电视剧里那些歌颂青春的年轻人一样，在暴雨中拉住尤吉欧，雨水假装成泪水哀声道歉。虽然并没有下雨。  
  
但这不大符合他的一贯行事准则——其实也就是懒，更何况他在心底暗暗害怕，这莫名其妙的熟人和莫名其妙的状况已经搞得他一团乱，要再被拒绝，他怕自己的对人恐惧症会更上一层。  
  
当然歉意是总要表示的，磨磨蹭蹭洗完碗弄得身上全是水，他换完衣服从寝室走出来，觉得意思不太够，目光转移到隔壁房间。  
  
空荡荡的白漆房里堆满了箱子，全是尤吉欧的，看来他搬来后忙着追忆过去还有做饭，自己的东西都还没收。  
  
简单铺好被套床单，这些是桐人忍痛割爱的高极品，百分之百纯棉，光是摸着就舒服得不要不要的，害得他差点直接睡在床上。  
  
“咳、咳！不行，得清醒点。”  
  
轻轻拍拍脸，桐人站在纸箱前，烦恼地扶着下巴。  
  
打开——是不是侵犯到别人隐私了？不打开——箱子堆得到处都是看着心里都堵，难受。  
  
真是一大难题。桐人蹲下身摸了摸胶封，企图通过小缝看清里面是什么，同时大脑飞速运转起来。  
  
“隐私”，即不愿意被看到的事。那么为什么不愿意被其他人看到呢？  
  
从他的角度来讲是色情书籍和游戏太多，还有占了两层柜子的情趣玩具。其中大多数都是工作用或医疗用，要是被发现很容易收获数组鄙视的眼神，他还要费力解释一番，解释完对方也不一定信，白费功夫，所以不如一开始就隐藏起来。  
  
但是尤吉欧有这样的东西吗？回想中的蓝眼睛青年都是一副纯良无害的笑容，很难把他和性联系起来。桐人邀请他做爱时也露出被污了耳朵的反应，说不定连第一次都保留着呢。  
  
靠着游戏被称为童贞收割机的桐人忍不住笑了一下，揉揉脸把嘴角压下去，毫无压力地拉开了纸箱胶封。  
  
没有隐藏的东西就是没有隐私，没有隐私就是可以帮他安置行李，安置行李就可以被夸奖，然后隔阂消失，他又可以对尤吉欧进行下一轮邀请。  
  
心里算盘打得哗哗响，桐人舔舔嘴唇，打开离他最近的纸箱。  
  
“——噗，咳、咳咳！”  
  
很大的灰，在空气涌入尘封空间时飞起来。桐人使劲在鼻子前面扇，咳嗽好一会才停下，捂着嘴看箱子里装了什么。  
  
很多书，每一本都非常厚，泛黄老旧的封壳，积了一层细尘，一看就是很久没翻开过了。  
  
放在最上面的是一本外国小说，很有特色的卡通人物画像，是桐人最不感兴趣的类型，标题却十分眼熟。  
  
——《麦田里的守望者》  
  
熟悉，却不记得内容。  
  
似乎有人和他提起过，很久以前，在一间挂着风铃的房子里。  
  
那时是夏天，只有风吹过铃铛响起的声音是凉的。他躲在空调房玩游戏，这个人就坐在他身边，静静看着书。  
  
然后他终于耐不住寂寞放下了手柄……

“【记住该记住的，忘记该忘记的。改变能改变的，接受不能改变的。】”  
  
“你在念叨什么？”  
  
“这本书里写的东西。前几天妈妈送给哥哥一本新书，他借我看一会。”  
  
“是吗……打游戏吗？”  
  
“不打。桐人你整天除了玩游戏还能干点什么？”  
  
“不然呢，你举个例子。”  
  
“比如看看书……”  
  
“饶了我吧，看游戏攻略书还行，你那种文艺范儿的真不适合我。”  
  
“行吧，行吧。我明白的。”  
  
“怎么了，那种表情。”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“……哪有没什么！你在生气吧！你确实一直在看这种奇奇怪怪的书呀！”  
  
“要是和我聊天‘文艺范儿’也会传染到你身上哦。”  
  
“唔……！传染就传染！我又不是说不和你玩了！你搞什么……别转过头，你看这边！看我一眼——！”  
  
“不要，我们又不是一路人，不想跟你说话。”  
  
“喂……”  
  
“哼。”  
  
“……别无视我啊。”  
  
“……”  
  
“我错了，我最喜欢文艺了，比游戏还喜欢。”  
  
“……”  
  
“书借我看看，我们一起看吧。好不好？喂——”

“……啧！”  
  
想要把书拿起来仔细看看，在触碰到书壳时突然听到奇妙的声音，像是两个孩子的对话，随之如同铁钉敲入后脑勺一样的剧痛，桐人蹲在地板上捂住头。  
  
要死了，说不定会死。  
  
痛到开始想一些不吉利的事情，在心里安排好死前最后一句话和银行余额的处理方式后疼痛终于开始减轻了，最后只剩下血液随心跳有节奏流动的声音，脑袋一阵阵发胀。  
  
“……活过来了，活过来了……”  
  
劫后余生般舒口气，语气变成了抱怨：“靠，不会又要吃药吧……真是庸医，多少年了还没治好……”  
  
揉着太阳穴转成坐姿，桐人小声咒骂某个不在场的人，终于能好好静下来思考刚刚的声音。  
  
有出现“桐人”，那其中一个肯定是他。但关键另一个是谁呢？  
  
小小的，男孩子的声音。他一点印象也没有，那么大概就是一片空白的小学时期。  
  
“……不会真的……”  
  
内心出现一个猜测，再加上人证，大概就是正确答案。可是如果这个猜测是真的，他又是为什么会失去这部分记忆，那个人为什么会那样说……  
  
大脑在哀嚎，好麻烦，不想管，与我无关。桐人的大拇指加大力度，等着胀痛消失猛地合上纸箱盖。  
  
“记住该记住的，忘记该忘记的！嗯！忘记的就是不该记住的，所以我忘得好！哈哈！”  
  
一贯没心没肺地安慰自己两声，桐人连一丁点空间都不再分给增加的回忆片段，放空心思打开下一个纸箱。  
  
“哦，这回是正常的东西了。很好哦尤吉欧同学，期待你回来后对着焕然一新的卧室的惊讶表情哦。”  
  
拿起一叠尤吉欧的衣服，桐人露出满意的笑容。  
  
衣柜是公寓的固有财产，巴尔特走之前还特意清理过的样子，虽然同住一个屋檐下连这是什么时候发生的都不知道很令人生气，但在此刻还是值得感激的。桐人在心中为巴尔特的新生活献上一束又一束捧花，手上把尤吉欧的衣服分门别类堆成不同摞。  
  
“衬衫……放这，外衣挂起来，裤子叠成小块……这家伙的品味还真是走流行杂志那类啊……咦？”  
  
正小声吐槽，手摸到一团黑色软软的布料。桐人吸了吸鼻子，不知怎得就手法娴熟地展开，手指捏住左右两边。  
  
——很明显，这是一条内裤。  
  
尤吉欧的内裤。  
  
“……”  
  
要说和自己的款式有何不同，大概就是成年人和高中生的区别……不过很大一部分原因是很久没买衣服了，都是没破洞等于可以继续穿，内衣也一样，还用着高一爸爸送的生日礼物，男士学生内裤10组促销。  
  
但，让桐人震撼的原因不在这。  
  
黑色内裤软塌塌的，没有他的那么紧致，下部分用了够量的布料。  
  
——是性器足够大的证明。  
  
“可恶！可恶啊！”  
  
抓着别人的内裤愤恨捶地，桐人哀嚎的同时悲哀地……不，是欣喜地发现，自己又硬了。  
  
“……可恶……”  
  
其实早在拿起尤吉欧的衣服时，他就有点蠢蠢欲动。洗衣液清香的气味，干净柔和的触感，不知道为什么就能让他绷紧的弦松下来。  
  
连着下限也一起松了。  
  
“不对，不对啊！我不能……至少不可以在这……”  
  
嘴上提醒自己清醒一点，手却颤抖着把内裤靠近鼻子——比普通衣物更浓郁的香味，不知道是不是错觉，能嗅到洗衣液掩盖之下一股若有似无的雄性味道……  
  
雄性味道是什么？我是笨蛋吗？！  
  
一点也没有反省的样子，灵魂在拒绝，身体在沦陷。桐人先是用鼻尖蹭蹭——普通的薰衣草香，有些厚重，要是不仔细闻就闻不到的些许别的味道，不是腥膻味，更加说不清道不明，说不上好闻，就是很让他上瘾一样闻个不停。  
  
不知不觉间整个脸都埋在里面，因为羞耻桐人一点点挪动到走廊的死角区域，半路就忍不住缩成一团，两脚难耐地绞在一起，死一样沉寂了两年的部位现在又热又痒，燥得他只能向虫一样挪到墙背面。  
  
“……哈……啊啊，为什么……”  
  
越闻越有罪恶感，又由这股罪恶生出背德的快感，加倍往身下涌。左手紧紧攥住尤吉欧的内裤，右手已经穿过休闲裤的腰带，握住硬的不行浑身发烫的小东西。  
  
“啊……好…好爽……”  
  
长久没有手淫过了，又或者是手中这块布的原因，桐人的阴茎早就可怜巴巴地流出液体，糊的整个裤子都湿漉漉的。手刚碰到幼嫩敏感的表皮双腿就忍不住往中间裹，膝盖顶住手臂，随着上下动作一颤一颤，脚背受不住地绷起来，脚趾蜷曲泛红。  
  
“……要去了！想去……啊，唔嗯……！好想射……”  
  
如果桐人清醒过来，应该会对这个情况感到惊讶。他看过网上性感女优们被喂过某种违禁药品的样子，神智不清沉溺于快感，和他此刻几乎一样。阳痿时他对这种药动过念头，可惜实在很难才能入手，还要冒着违法风险，综合考虑并不值得，只好放弃。  
  
而现在的桐人恍惚间只有一个想法——必须记住这种感觉，性欲的快感，之后趁热打铁回味一下用在新作上。  
  
……感人的职业精神。  
  
“……不行，为什么……不、够……”  
  
手上急得都快撸破皮，阴茎涨的通红，却只有前列腺液在流出来，精液被堵在下面。  
  
桐人难受得要命，身子卷成虾米拱来拱去，逐渐由靠在床边变成躺在床上，宽大的衬衫下摆皱皱地堆在胸口，被热气熏红的乳头不小心蹭过床单，一下子立起来，难受又快活的电流蹿到尾椎骨上，桐人翘起屁股，手从睾丸慢慢摸到后面的缝。  
  
“唔……呃……”  
  
做前列腺按摩时的印象还残留着，很胀，有点痛，一点也不爽。但是今天闻着尤吉欧的味道，想着这条宽宽松松包裹的东西一看就很大的内裤，腰就悄悄晃起来，穴眼边上的嫩肉一下一下地痒，穴道蠕动着，连小腹深处都感到饥渴。  
  
桐人眯起的眼睛里蒙上了生理性泪水，嘴唇抿着黑色布料，向后穴伸进一根手指头。  
  
“……啊啊啊呃——！不行……要死了……！”  
  
濒死的快感。肉穴仿佛变成一个本该负责接纳的性器官，湿润粘腻的粘膜缠上来，迫不及待裹住指尖，光是这样大腿内测就不停痉挛，没有意识到屁股已经追着手指抬高，腰往下塌摆成了一个等待交合的姿势，桐人只在礼花轰鸣的大脑中分出一缕思绪把尤吉欧的内裤往下移，想要包住自己的那根，在他的气味中射精，然后两人的体味彼此混合。  
  
“……尤吉欧……我，呃……！射、要射了……”  
  
这背后代表的含义完全不在思考范围内了，桐人只是固执地揪住黑色内裤，将它蹭过脖颈、锁骨、乳头、小腹，带起消不下去的燥热。快要覆上阴茎时手迟疑了，以为早就消失的下限顶住诱惑疯狂高喊着什么，在桐人的自慰浪潮中模糊听不清楚。  
  
他只能将沾上汗水和些许清液的内裤揉得更紧。  
  
“啊……啊啊……！不行……”  
  
紧闭上眼睛，连大门处的声响都没有注意到。  
  
“……尤…吉欧……！”  
  
以及逐渐接近的脚步声。


End file.
